


Bound to Blow My Mind

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a porn challenge.  "Baekhyun worships moving guy Tao."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Blow My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Really this can be summed up as "[boy, that escalated quickly](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m85lrvZ1R81rais5xo1_400.gif)."

He works for the grocery store at the bottom of Baekhyun's building. Sometimes, Baekhyun wonders if maybe he imagined him into existence, because it's almost as if one day he wasn't there and the next, there was a piece of eyecandy right in his line of vision. Baekyhun was leaning out of his window one morning, watching the street absentmindedly as he ate his breakfast, when he noticed the boy unloading boxes in front of the store. He was wearing a tank top which revealed his tanned skin and the bulge of his muscles as he transferred boxes like they weighed nothing. Baekhyun was mesmerized by the sight and after a few days of checking at the same time, he was rewarded when the delivery boy was back again.

Since then, it's become a ritual. As he gets ready for work on some mornings, he'll watch the delivery boy, always finished before Baekhyun heads out the door. On his days off, Baekhyun palms himself through his pajama pants as he observes the boy at work. He doesn't know a thing about him, not even his name, but it doesn't stop Baekhyun from fantasizing about him. The smooth, damp skin of his arms, warmed by the summer sun. The dark hair that constantly falls into his eyes, no matter how many times he flips his head to move his bangs. The swell of his muscles, balanced by the slender curve of his waist. Baekhyun wants to touch every inch of him, to peel his wifebeater over his head and run his fingers down the sweat slick expanse of his chest. Nevermind that he has only seen the delivery boy from the comfortable height of his fifth floor apartment, but Baekhyun's mental image of him is clear.

He sees him up close only once. It's Baekhyun's day off and he's off to meet Chanyeol for dinner when he steps out into the hallway and clutches his chest pathetically out of shock. The delivery boy is standing in the same hallway, having a conversation with Baekhyun's neighbor. He's wearing a shirt, thank god but his forearms are fully exposed in his grocery store button-up and Baekhyun feels near faint at the sight of him in the flesh. Whatever they're talking about is too quiet to hear as Baekhyun rushes to the elevator, but Baekhyun pieces together the information on his ride down to the ground floor. He was delivering groceries to the ahjumma. He was in her doorway, a foot inside of her apartment.

Baekhyun has an idea.

A week later, he calls the store and groans loudly about his sprained ankle. He just couldn't make it to do his weekly shopping, could one of their employees bring him some groceries up? He's banking on them sending the stock boy of his dreams up instead of one of the young, pimply cashiers.

He stands with his eye against the peephole for a whole hour before he catches a glimpse of the grocery store's signature blue button-up. As he approaches the door, Baekhyun smooths his hair down and takes a deep, calming breath. Then he throws open the door.

The delivery boy is even better up close. Tall with hooded eyes, a hooked nose, and a pair of lips drawn up in the customer service smile Baekhyun is familiar with from his own job. His button-up gapes open, several buttons undone, and Baekhyun can see his collarbones, can practically feel them underneath his tongue.

"Hi, Baekhyun?" the boy asks, checking a sheet of paper in his hand for reference. Baekhyun's name sounds different on his lips than anyone else who's ever said his name, the lilt of his accent going straight to Baekhyun's dick.

"What's your name?" Baekhyun asks, voice slightly strangled from his lack of breathing. The boy looks confused, obviously wondering if this was part of his job.

"Zitao," he answers, cautiously.

Baekhyun takes the packages out of his hands and tosses them haphazardly on the table next to his door. He turns back to Zitao. "Do you like guys?" Baekhyun asks, which wasn't at all what he meant to say but the words tumble out before he can stop them, and they seem to hang heavily in the air for a moment before Zitao clears his throat.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to ask," he says, a faint blush across his cheeks.

"I'm asking," Baekhyun says and his brain must be functioning on its own, because he certainly doesn't remember giving himself permission to reach out and take Zitao's wrist into his hand. "If you want to fuck me."

Zitao doesn't jerk away, though Baekhyun fully expects him to. He looks down at Baekhyun with steady, albeit confused, eyes. "I have to get back to work soon," he says after a moment.

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate before tugging him into his apartment and slamming the door shut behind them. Instantly, he has Zitao pushed up against his door- somehow, considering that Zitao has more than a few inches and pounds on him. Baekhyun's fingertips curl into hard flesh of Zitao's arms as they kiss, hot and wet and without an ounce of self-control. They stay like this for a few moments, Zitao's tongue sliding against his own and Baekhyun grinding his hard-on against Zitao's thigh, until Zitao pulls back and asks something, too hard to understand between his breaths, about a bed. That part Baekyhun can understand and he separates from Zitao only long enough to lead him through his apartment to his bedroom.

Once inside, Zitao is the one that pushes Baekhyun down on the bed. Baekhyun feels a surge of heat in his stomach as Zitao fumbles with the rest of his buttons and then, without modesty, pushes his jeans off, standing there for a moment in just a worn pair of briefs that frame his thick cock before he shucks those too. Zitao's body is better than Baekhyun imagined. Toned and muscular, but still maintaining the slight curve of his hips and the shapeliness of his long legs. His torso is lighter than his arms, faint tanlines from his tank top visible, as if to remind people that the body they're seeing is indeed mortal.

"Jesus Christ," Baekhyun breathes out. Zitao then gets to work removing Baekhyun's clothes. The plaid shirt to bring out his eyes, his lucky gray shirt underneath, a pair of jeans meant to show off his ass. He'd been planning on inviting Zitao in for a cup of coffee, not just jumping on him right there, but he can't say he minds this turn of events. Baekyhun also gets his boxers removed so that he's laying on his bed completely naked.

Zitao starts to kneel between Baekyhun's legs, but Baekhyun doesn't want to waste a moment of time that could be spent with Zitao's cock in his ass, even for a blowjob. Zitao gives him a look of amusement as he climbs onto the bed and then leans down over Baekhyun, capturing him in another kiss. With their bare cocks lined up, it's even better than before.

Baekhyun likes the way that he feels small pinned underneath Zitao's hands, likes the slide of their cocks together matching the slide of Baekyun's lips down Zitao's neck to mouth at his collarbone the way he imagined he wanted to. Baekhyun could come from this alone but he tears himself away, rooting around in his bedside drawer for a condom and the bottle of lube he'd made sure were there this morning.

Zitao prepares Baekhyun quickly but with a practiced ease, stretching Baekhyun with two fingers and just a flick of his tongue in between them before he pulls out. He runs a wet hand over his dick while Baekhyun flips over, getting up on his hands and knees the way he likes it. Zitao thrusts into him with one hand on Baekhyun's spine as a gesture of comfort and the other gripping his hips to steady him. Baekhyun hopes that Zitao's fingertips digging into his skin leave bruises for him to trace in the shower tomorrow, just like he hopes he feels the slight burn from the stretch of Zitao's cock later on.

It's good, better than a lot of sex Baekhyun has had. Zitao keeps up a relentless pace, driving into Baekhyun, fleeting pressure against his prostate before it's gone again. He wraps a hand around Baekhyun's dick and jerks him off in time, while Baekhyun moans into a mouthful of sheets. He's already thinking about doing this again, maybe next time against a wall with Zitao's strong arms holding him in place. Zitao comes before Baekhyun does and he tosses the used condom into the wastebasket before sliding his fingers back into Baekhyun, massaging over his prostate while his other hand jerks him off hard and fast. Baekhyun comes, then Zitao keeps fingering him until he's writhing underneath him and Zitao finally removes his fingers and wipes them unceremonially down Baekhyun's back.

"Thanks," Baekhyun says, sarcastic, but he's too blissful for any proper bite. Zitao flops down next to him, chest heaving.

"That was unexpected," is all he says, turning his head to grin wickedly at Baekhyun.

He washes himself off briefly in Baekhyun's bathroom and when he comes back out, he smells like Baekhyun's hand soap, a scent that Baekhyun breathes in heavily as they linger by the doorway. "Unexpected but good, right?" Baekhyun asks, worrying at his lip, more nervous now than he was earlier when he propositioned a complete stranger.

Zitao leans down, kissing Baekhyun on his cheek. "Really good," he says, and he promises to return.


End file.
